1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heating devices, in general, and to devices for warming intravenous (I.V.) bags and I.V. infusion apparatus, in particular.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there has been little practical success in the provision of apparatus for warming intravenous (I.V.) medical equipment such as I.V. bags or the like and/or the infusion apparatus used therewith in routine or emergency pre-hospital situations. In many instances there is no need for heating of the I.V. bag and its associated infusion equipment, e.g. when the patient is indoors or in a relatively warm (room temperature or greater) outdoor environment. In emergency situations in cold environments, however, there oftentimes is a great need to quickly and easily heat I.V. equipment in order to rapidly initiate and then maintain a sufficient infusion flow rate of I.V. fluid into a patient. In particularly cold environments, the fluids contained within I.V. bags and/or the infusion apparatus have been known to frequently freeze, especially during intravenous infusion at low flow rates.
A further disadvantage exists in the infusion of insufficiently heated I.V. fluids into a patient suffering from hypothermia, for example. In such a situation, the infusion of I.V. fluids of a temperature which may be even lower than the patient's already potentially dangerously low body temperature may further exacerbate the problem. This would be especially likely when the patient is being treated in a remote, cold outdoor location not readily accessible to shelter, for example.
Attempts have been made to protect or insulate I.V. bags from the effects of cold environments. For example, thermal jacket type devices are known which enclose I.V. bags to insulate the bags. Such devices are useful for maintaining the inherent heat of the I.V. fluid contained within the bag only for relatively short periods of time, especially when under particularly cold environmental conditions. In addition, such devices are of little or no use in actual heating of the fluid within the bag since they do not contain any means for producing heat. Thus, such devices could not be used to reduce the viscosity of, or, if necessary, thaw the fluids within the bags if the fluids had become thickened or even frozen by the cold. Furthermore, such jackets are of no use in warming the I.V. infusion apparatus associated with the I.V. bag.
It is also known to maintain or increase the temperature of fluids in I.V. bags using microwave heaters or the like. Due to their significant weight, bulk and necessity for connection to a sometimes distant energy source, however, such heaters are not at all suited for convenient portability to remote medical emergency sites. Furthermore, the heating energy supplied by such devices is not always readily predictable or controllable. Therefore, the fluid in an I.V. bag heated by such devices, particularly in cold environments, may not become properly heated or, even worse, overheated and destroyed by the heating energy supplied by the heating device.
Advantages exist, therefore, in equipment for warming I.V. bags and/or associated infusion apparatus which is lightweight and portable, does not require attachment to an energy source, is predictable and hence controllable in heat output, and is uncomplex and simple in construction.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide apparatus for warming I.V. equipment including I.V. fluid-containment means such as fluid bags or the like and/or the I.V. infusion equipment used therewith.
It is a further object of the invention to provide apparatus for warming I.V. equipment, such apparatus being lightweight and portable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide apparatus for warming I.V. equipment, such apparatus requiring no connection to a remote energy source.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide apparatus for warming I.V. equipment, such apparatus being predictable and controllable in its heat output.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide apparatus for warming I.V. equipment, such apparatus being simple and inexpensive in construction.
It is a further object to provide a method for heating I.V. equipment in routine or emergency pre-hospital situations, particularly in cold environments.
Still other objects and advantages will become apparent in light of the attached drawings and description of the invention presented hereinbelow.